Reindeer Games, Christmas Tree & Tony Fucking Stark !
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: C'est le premier Noël que les Avengers et Loki passent tous ensemble ! Tony ne déconne pas avec Noël, alors il a prévu quelque chose de grandiose. Enfin, ça c'était ce qui était prévu au début quoi ... Bonus optionnel de Mischievous ! Mention d'Ironfrost :D


_Joyeux Noël tout le moooooooooooonde ! … en retard ouais je sais xD_

_J'avais dit le 25 au matin, mais en fait, ma sœur a pris ma chambre, où j'avais laissé mon plan et mon résumé et du coup, ben j'ai pas pu écrire pendant la nuit … Et après j'avais un repas chez ma tante le midi et mon oncle nous a invités pour le soir aussi … Et puis j'me suis un peu laissée entraîner par les conneries de Clint j'avoue et puis ffnet bugait xD _

_Ehehehehe vive les fêtes de fin d'année ! Plein de bonheur à tous et tout le tralala x)_

_Bref, voici mon cadeau, relié à ma fic principale : Mischievous x)_

* * *

**Reindeer Games, Christmas Tree & Tony Fucking Stark.**

Loki était sur le canapé du salon commun, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, entièrement recouvert par un plaid, seuls ses orteils nus dépassaient de la couverture. Il n'avait pas froid du tout, c'était juste pour se protéger de Barton. À ses côtés, Clint justement, était affalé sur l'autre moitié du canapé, recouvert lui aussi d'un plaid, un pack de glace sur le front, en train de renifler de toutes ses forces.

Natasha sortie, Loki avait été chargé de surveiller les délires de l'archer possédé cette fois par la folie de la fièvre.

Le dieu tourna la tête vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, curieux, et il observa Steve entrer, un énorme carton dans les bras.

-Tu vas mieux Clint ? Demanda le blond en posant son chargement sur la table, à quelques mètres du canapé.

-Les étoiles roses tombent du ciel … marmonna Barton.

-Je crois que c'est pire, constata Loki.

-Hum … Mais j'ai compris la référence, sourit Steve.

Clint éternua, faisant sursauter Loki, qui se cacha en plus sous la couverture. La menace passée, il ressortit la tête de derrière ses remparts pour observer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Thor avait eu un rhume une fois, et depuis Loki avait peur de tomber malade lui aussi …

-Par Helheim Clint mouche-toi tu es répugnant !

-Bla bla bla j'ai froid ! râla le malade en jetant le sac de glace au loin qui fut suivi de prés par un mouchoir.

-Clint ! Reprocha doucement Steve, ne jette pas tes mouchoirs n'importe où !

-Bla bla bla ! J'ai chaud maintenant …

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua sa main sur le front de l'espion qui gémit de protestation … puis de satisfaction.

Steve secoua la tête, des plus amusés, puis les laissa, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour satisfaire son envie de cuisiner du pain-perdu, en fredonnant ''vive le vent''.

Loki avait déjà entendu Tony chantonner le même air, et il était très curieux en ce qui concernait Tony :

-Quelle est cette chanson ? Demanda-t-il à Clint.

-La putain de chanson qui annonce ce putain d'hiver. Ça fait ''Reindeer Games, Reindeer Games'' ! commença à chanter l'agent avant que Loki ne l'interrompe en lui frappant le front.

Barton rit en le repoussant et fit exprès de lui tousser dessus. Loki crispa tout son visage sous l'agression, son nez, ses sourcils, ses paupières, ses lèvres … Clint le trouva ridiculement adorable et explosa de rire avant que son hilarité ne lui provoque une crise de toux qui lui laissa les larmes aux yeux. Il s'affaissa dans les coussins en gémissant pathétiquement.

-Bien fait ! S'exclama Loki, Espèce de propagateur de virus !

Puis il avertit Steve en hurlant qu'il s'absentait pour aller prendre une douche et se débarrasser des microbes dont Clint venait de couvrir son minois royal.

Lorsqu'il revint, presque une heure plus tard, lavé de la salive de cet abruti d'archer, Natasha était revenue et les trois avengers étaient sur le canapé, devant la télé, deux assiettes vides sur la table basse et une troisième dans les mains de la rousse, qui faisait manger Barton … Loki devinait aisément les yeux de chien battu qu'il avait dû faire pour charmer son équipière.

-Alors 'Tasha … On nourrit l'oisillon ?

-Bla bla bla, tais-toi princesse glaçon ! Contra Clint.

Loki allait s'indigner, mais alors Natasha rit et rata la bouche de Barton, le fourchette ripa sur sa joue et finit dans son œil.

L'archer bondit sur ses pieds en hurlant, mais ses jambes trop faibles ne le soutinrent pas et il s'étala sur le sol en geignant, la face dans les poils du tapis et borgne en prime.

Passé un petit moment de silence incrédule, Loki et Natasha furent pris de fou-rire : le dieu dut s'asseoir pour ne pas se rouler par terre et l'espionne en eut mal au ventre.

Steve n'eut qu'un petit sourire attendri par l'espion malade et il releva Clint pour le remettre sur le canapé.

Ensuite Barton bouda, pendant que Rogers alla chercher une assiette pour Loki.

Natasha reprit celle de Clint, et avança le fourchette, mais le faucon refusa et lui arracha le tout des mains en disant qu'il pouvait se nourrir seul.

La veuve leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

L'ascenseur tinta alors de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut Tony qui en sortit.

-Où est Bruce ? Demanda immédiatement le génie.

-Pas là, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules.

-Parfait ! Toi qui as l'œil Clint, à ton avis quelles sont les mensurations du Hulk ?

Clint s'étouffa avec sa bouchée, ce qui lui déclencha une nouvelle crise de toux, et l'éloignement de Loki surtout.

-Je ne veux même pas te demander pourquoi tu veux savoir ça … affirma le russe.

-Ça fait partie du plan ! Tu as tout trouvé ? Demanda le milliardaire à l'espionne.

-Sauf la ho...

-Shhhhhht ! Pas un mot ! Tu vas tout gâcher ! S'écria l'homme.

-Gâcher quoi ? Le questionna Loki, curieux des cachotteries de son amant.

Tony le regarda horrifié puis se tourna vers la rousse avec un air de reproche.

-_Monsieur, le colis est en approche_, intervint à point nommé Jarvis.

-Ah ! S'exclama Tony.

Loki vit alors Thor, Mjölnir tournoyant dans sa main, volant devant la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer, lui et l'arbre gigantesque qu'il portait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura le jötun, assez surpris.

-Ça bébé, c'est un sapin, et c'est notre sapin de Noël.

-Je sais ce qu'est un sapin Anthony. Et ça, c'est un épicéa, fit remarquer Loki d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Alors la Norvège Thor ? Fit Tony en tapotant l'épaule du dieu blond une fois qu'il eut trainé le ''sapin de noël'' derrière lui jusqu'au centre du salon.

-Cette terre n'a pas changé depuis notre dernière visite ! Ces humains ne nous ont jamais oubliés !

-En tout cas, ils se sont pas foutus de toi, c'est le plus beau sapin que j'ai jamais vu ! S'exclama le milliardaire.

-Épicéa.

-Gna gna !

-Mon frère, ils nous ont invités à prendre part à une chasse à la baleine l'été prochain !*

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

Steve aida alors Thor à redresser leur nouvel ami végétal sous la directive de Stark.

-Un peu plus à droite ! Non, ma droite. Non là c'est trop Thor … Voilà ! C'est pas mal ! Pas mal du tout ! Ah merde, il touche le plafond … Bon, Jarvis, il me faut une hache !

-Où est Logan quand on a besoin de lui ? Marmonna Clint.

_Monsieur Logan se trouve actuellement au Kosovo pour une mission en compagnie de l'agent Linklater._

-Jarvis … c'était une question rhétorique et sarcastique …

_-Je sais agent Barton._

-Ils seront rentrés à temps pour le 24 ? demanda Tony à sa création quand Natasha lui passa une scie, qu'elle avait dégotée on ne sait où.

_-Ils seront normalement rentrés pour le 16 Monsieur. Sauf si éventuellement ils se font capturer, auquel cas, je prévoie leur évasion en fonction des capacités de leur duo au 18, ils rentreraient donc le 20 au plus tard._

-Parfait, émit Tony.

-Attends, s'étonna Clint, tu peux calculer en combien de temps on peut s'échapper ?

_-Oui agent Barton._

-Et je mettrais combien de temps pour m'évader ?

_-Veuillez préciser les paramètres suivants : équipier, armes, lieu de détention._

-Beeeen … tout seul avec mon arc au Kosovo ?

_-Deux mois._

-Pardon ?!

_-Vos ennemis briseraient de préférence d'abord vos doigts ce qui nécessiterait d'attendre une guérison minimum de deux mois pour tenter une quelconque évasion._

Clint afficha une grimace et serra sa couverture avec un air traumatisé.

_-Cependant, si cela peut vous consoler, le Wolverine ne pouvant être sans armes : le rapport est faussé._

-Et combien de temps mettrait Mark tout seul et sans armes ?

_-Une semaine._

-Quoi ?! S'horrifia l'archer jaloux.

Romanov eut un sourire moqueur et Loki un petit ricanement médisant.

-Et combien de temps mettrais-je ? Demanda le dieu malicieux.

_-Il est impossible de vous capturer Prince, en revanche si vous perdez l'usage de votre magie, vous resteriez piégé plus d'un mois avant de vous résoudre à adopter votre forme de géant des glaces._

Loki afficha un air outré et Clint eut un ricanement victorieux.

-Bon hey, vous venez nous aider pour les décorations ?! Râla Tony qui avait finit de regarder Steve scier le tronc de leur sapin/épicéa*.

Natasha se leva pour s'approcher du carton, tandis que Clint s'enfouit sous sa couverture en toussant douloureusement, et que Loki fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Tony s'y attendait alors il ne dit rien : il comptait sur la curiosité du dieu de toute façon. Au fur et à mesure de l'installation des guirlandes lumineuses, il lui jetait des petits coups d'œil, pour voir où en était son plan, et il surprit Loki faire de même avec le sapin au bout d'un moment. Cependant, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Loki arrêta, vexé de s'être fait prendre, et il se retourna vers la télé. Tony fronça les sourcils : non ça allait foutre toute sa machination à l'eau s'il l'ignorait ! Non non non ! Il attrapa une guirlande rouge, se faufila discrètement et l'enroula autour du cou de son amant qui sursauta.

-Que crois-tu faire ?!

-Tu sais quoi, tes fringues vertes m'ont toujours fait penser à la couleur des sapins de noël.

-Cesse de m'enquiquiner Anthony.

-Arrête de m'appeler Anthony, Loli.

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

-Nope.

-Bon le club des deux chieurs, vous arrêtez de polluer mon champ de vision avec vos mamours et vous allez dégobiller vos chamailleries ailleurs, grogna Clint.

Tony rit tandis que Loki fixa l'archer d'un air machiavélique, puis il retira la guirlande de son cou et jura d'étrangler Clint avec.

-'Tashaaaa ! Il veut me tuer avec la guirlande ! Se plaignit celui-ci.

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel, et Tony retourna à l'ornement de son sapin. Il adorait faire ça. Il triait les décorations par couleurs et il disait aux autres où les mettre, il était très organisé sur ce point. On ne déconnait pas avec Noël chez Tony Stark. À sa plus grande joie, Loki finit par lui demander pourquoi ils accrochaient ces horribles boules aux branches de ce pauvre arbre.

-Ah mais toute la question est là Lokichou ! En fait tout est parti de vous, dieux nordiques, avec votre adoration de l'arbre monde. Au début, vers … le XIIIème siècle environ, pour célébrer votre … grand if magique, les nordiques ont commencé à décorer des sapins en hiver, pour attirer le printemps et la ''renaissance de la nature'', avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, et en l'occurrence, ils avaient des pommes et des noisettes. Donc ils les ont accrochés. Puis les chrétiens ont dû trouver ça sympathique et comme ils avaient leur fête de la naissance de Jésus pile à ce moment de l'année, la Noël, ben ils ont intégré la tradition. D'ailleurs, ils ont instauré cette date pour éradiquer les célébrations païennes du solstice d'hiver, parce qu'en fait on sait pas trop quand est né Jésus. Bref, depuis, Noël est devenue une fête plus commerciale que religieuse, mais c'est trop cool quand même, puisqu'on s'offre des cadeaux !

Loki avait froncé ses sourcils depuis le début du discours de Tony … Son midgardien pouvait être tellement étrange parfois …

-Certes … mais pourquoi ces horribles boules ?

-Ah, ça c'est parce que une année, y'a eu une famine, du coup, pas de pomme ni de noisettes, alors un verrier a eu l'idée de fabriquer des balles et de les accrocher à la place !

Un truc chagrinait encore le grand brun cependant …

-Qui est ''Jésus'' ? Demanda-t-il.

Steve stoppa ses gestes et regarda Loki comme s'il était un alien … Ah oui mais c'était un alien … Bon, il lui pardonnait.

-C'est le fils de Dieu, répondit Tony.

-Non, Jésus est l'incarnation humaine de Dieu, précisa le Captain faisant rouler des yeux le milliardaire.

-… ''Dieu'' ?

Natasha marmonna qu'elle sentait que cette histoire allait être longue … et elle se rendit alors compte que Clint ronflait déjà.

À la fin de la journée, le sapin était terminé depuis longtemps tandis que les discussions sur la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre continuait de faire débat à la tour. Et ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin que le point final y fut mis par Clint, qui en avait marre :

-J'aimerai bien dormir !

Oui, il dormait sur le canapé pour ne pas contaminer sa rousse en dormant avec elle.

Les Avengers décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher, et en entrant sous les draps de son lit, Loki avait des informations plein la tête … Peut-être un peu trop d'un coup même.

-Laisse tomber, tu comprendras mieux le soir du 24, Reindeer Games, lui disait le génie.

Loki se promit d'aller chercher sur l'internet ce que signifiait Reindeer Games le matin même … En attendant, il tenta d'étouffer Tony avec son oreiller parce qu'il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses insultes subtilement stupides.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

-''Reindeer Games, définition : réfère à n'importe quelle activité marrante pratiquée en communauté, le plus souvent dans le but d'exclure des personnes extérieures à la communauté pour les faire se sentir inadaptées ou laissées de côté. Réfère à Rudolf, le renne au nez rouge.'' Lut Loki à voix basse devant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Rudolf ? … Tony ne l'avait-il pas appelé comme ça aussi ?

Loki, en pyjama sur la chaise à roulette du bureau de Tony, réfléchissait à ce que pouvait bien être cette créature … Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, donna une impulsion à son siège pour qu'il tourne. Il fit une dizaine de tour avant d'avoir le tournis, alors il en fit dix dans l'autre sens, mais soudain, Stark entra dans son bureau, après tout c'était son bureau, et les deux amants se figèrent, parce que l'un n'avait pas le droit d'être là, et l'autre ne pensait pas le trouver dans cette pièce. Loki eut le réflexe de presser la touche de veille de l'ordinateur avec le bout de son orteil.

-Je croyais que Pepper t'avais interdit de venir ici ? Demanda Tony.

Le dieu eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

-Pourquoi pense-t-elle encore que je veux couler ta société …

-T'as vendu seize mille actions à nos principaux concurrents à moins cent mille dollars chéri …

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-C'est pour ça que depuis tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

-Je voulais juste regarder quelque chose ! Se justifia avec agacement le brun.

-Jarvis aurait pu t'aider en haut, fit remarquer Tony.

-Non. Je ne … Je fais ce que je veux ! Décréta l'intru en dernier recours.

Et il déguerpit avant que Stark ait pu se foutre de lui.

Quand Tony chercha à savoir ce que Loki avait foutu dans la pièce, il avisa l'ordinateur allumé, et la veille n'avait pas fermé la page internet … du coup il lut la définition de l'expression ''Reindeer Games'' … et il éclata de rire, puis courut rattraper Loki pour le plaisir de le taquiner et de voir ses yeux verts courroucés.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

Le matin du 16 arriva enfin et Mark et Logan rentèrent épuisés. Enfin, Mark était épuisé. Logan avait l'air frais, malgré les taches de sang un peu partout sur ses vêtements. Linklater avait lui aussi sa tenue de combat imbibée de pourpre, mais contrairement au mutant, il avait des égratignures un peu partout, et globalement, c'était plutôt son sang à lui qui imprégnait le tissu. Et il avait surtout une attelle maison au bras droit.

Le Wolverine se dirigea directement vers le frigo -objectif : bière-, et voyant que Mark se dirigeait vers le canapé pour une sieste méritée, il le rattrapa par son bras valide et le traîna jusqu'à Loki.

-Guéris-le, demanda-t-il poliment au dieu, avant de tourner les talons.

Loki aurait grogné si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais ceci constituait vraiment une demande polie de la part de Logan, il n'avait pas rajouté de surnom ou d'insulte à la fin de sa phrase et cela valait tous les ''s'il te plaît'' des autres avengers. Alors il fit asseoir l'agent et activa sa magie pour réparer son os.

Et puis surtout, cela entrait dans son intérêt : oui, autant en profiter. En plus Mark était en train de s'endormir assis, il devait faire vite.

-Mark ? Le sortit-il de sa somnolence.

-Loki ?

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose qui devra rester impérativement secret entre nous ? Posa-t-il comme condition.

-Je suis une tombe.

-Je n'aime pas cette expression.

-Je suis une carpe.

-Ha ha, ce n'est pas faux.

-Loki …

-Hum … j'ai une question assez … délicate …

Voyant que l'agent commençait à s'impatienter, à cause de sa sieste repoussée sans doute, Loki cracha le morceau.

-Qui est Rudolf ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

L'italien fronça les sourcils …

-Rudolf ? Rudolf comment ?

-Rudolf le renne au nez rouge … compléta Loki.

L'agent se figea de surprise avant d'afficher enfin un petit sourire gentiment attendri.

-Tony t'as encore appelé comme ça hein ?

Loki regarda ailleurs, assez gêné.

-Rudolf le renne au nez rouge, c'est le renne de tête du traîneau du Père Noël.

L'air d'incompréhension de Loki fit rire Linklater doucement, et il se frotta les yeux avant de commencer à lui expliquer :

-Il y a une légende mondialement connue, selon laquelle la nuit de Noël, un homme à barbe blanche, appelé Saint Nicolas, ou Père Noël apporte des cadeaux aux enfants et les dépose au pied du sapin. Et pour faire le tour du monde en une nuit, il conduit un traîneau dans le ciel, mené par plusieurs rennes, dont Rudolf est à la tête, car il peut guider le traineau grâce à la lumière de son nez rouge.

-… Mais … c'est ridiculement impossible, remarqua Loki.

Mark rit encore faiblement en lui avouant que c'était plutôt une légende que l'on racontait aux enfants.

-Mais … c'est un mensonge … les midgardiens mentent à leurs enfants ?

Là Linklater ne sourit pas, les mensonges aux enfants, c'était le gros point faible de Loki …

-Et bien … oui, quand ils sont petits, pour les faire … rêver ? Mais quand ils grandissent, les parents disent la vérité tu sais, c'est même une espèce de rituel, les enfants se sentent plus grands ainsi.

Loki eut l'air de réfléchir profondément …

-Combien y a-t-il d'enfants sur Midgard ?

-Des milliards …

-Alors cette histoire est complètement ridicule. Il faudrait que le Père Noël soit un magicien et qu'il parvienne à stopper le temps. Ce qui est complètement impossible, même pour le plus grand sorcier.

-Loki, c'est juste une légende …

-Cependant … si cette entité n'existe pas, qui est à l'origine des cadeaux ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

-Les parents … Lui répondit l'autre en baillant.

-… Les parents offrent des cadeaux en faisant croire qu'ils ne viennent pas d'eux, mais d'une créature imaginaire, pour ensuite briser les rêves des enfants … Cette tradition est hautement hypocrite … Quel est le rapport avec la naissance de Jésus ?

Mais Mark ne lui répondit pas, à la place il se leva de la chaise et alla se rouler en boule dans un lit qui n'était même pas le sien.

Le soir venu, dans leur lit, Loki demanda à Tony quel était le rapport entre les cadeaux du Père Noël et Jésus.

-Ben … j'sais pas, c'est une sorte de baby shower !

Loki haussa les sourcils, et Tony sembla satisfait de sa propre réponse et retenta de dormir.

-Tony ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tout cela veut dire que je vais avoir des cadeaux ?

-Beh oui évidemment …

Loki plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité de leur chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sera une surprise, j'vais pas te le dire.

-Je croyais que tu détestais les surprises …

-Je déteste les surprises, sauf pour Noël ! Précisa Tony.

Loki se tut là, parce qu'il savait qu'insister ne servirait à rien … en revanche … il se jura de retourner la tour s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait ses cadeaux pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Foi de magicien. En fait il allait même commencer tout de suite !

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

Au bout de la troisième nuit pendant laquelle Loki fouillait l'étage, Tony se réveilla, et seul dans le lit, il se demanda où pouvait bien être son coussin refroidisseur favori … alors il demanda à son IA, qui lui montra la vidéo de surveillance en direct sur laquelle il pouvait voir le dieu brun fureter dans le salon, de placard en placard …

Merde il était près de la cachette ce con !

-Jarvis, fais sonner une alarme au prochain truc qu'il ouvre. Ordonna Tony en se recouchant dans les draps, faisant semblant de dormir, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de cacher ses cadeaux à Loki ...

-_Bien Monsieur_.

L'alarme réveilla sûrement toute la tour, mais au moins Loki revint en courant se coucher.

Le lendemain, le 17, Tony annonça qu'il les emmenait tous en vacances, en Savoie, en France, dans son chalet dix étoiles au moins, avec sa montagne privée à lui tout seul.

Au moins ça éloignerait Loki des cadeaux.

Seul Peter refusa, prétextant des examens …

Les valises furent faîtes en moins de deux, leur avion fut à seize heures, voyage de six heures, et le soir même, ils y étaient … enfin, à cause du décalage horaire, ils arrivèrent à Paris vers quatre heures du matin, heure locale … et il leur restait environ quatre heures de voiture, direction la Haute-Savoie … En fait ils posèrent leurs valises dans le chalet à huit heures … Évidemment, ils dormirent pendant le voyage, ainsi ils purent aller acheter tout leur équipement après avoir défaits leurs bagages.

Ah mais non bien sûr ! Ils avaient Loki et sa téléportation !

Finalement, leurs valises faîtes, ils ne prirent pas l'avion pendant six heures, ils n'eurent pas quatre heures de voiture, jusqu'en Haute-Savoie, ils arrivèrent à vingt-deux heures heure locale et comme ils n'étaient pas fatigués, ils firent la fête. Enfin sauf Clint qui s'endormit sur le tapis passé 38° de fièvre.

Le matin, Tony et Johnny se réveillèrent sur le plancher, l'un la bouteille de vodka à la main, l'autre un caleçon sur la tête … et ce n'était pas le sien … Les autres avaient au moins dormi dans un endroit décent. Enfin, Tony ne regrettait pas de ne pas se souvenir de la nuit, vu l'état de l'armoire dans laquelle avaient dormi Mark et Logan … D'ailleurs Johnny jeta son caleçon à la figure du Wolverine et piqua la bouteille de Romanov Vodka* à Tony et se la vida sur la main et sur le crâne. Pour se désinfecter. Mais grave.

Ils restèrent une semaine dans ce chalet, loin de New York et de leurs obligations. À se chamailler, à se disputer, à s'envoyer des boules de neige dans la gueule, à skier, à se balader dans la montagne, et surtout surtout : à se faire des soirées fondue.

Le rhume de Clint guérit vite. Le troisième jour, il ne reniflait déjà plus, et leur séjour était loin d'être terminé. Ainsi il put quitter son sac de couchage et sa bouillotte et slalomer dans la neige avec les autres.

Apprendre à Thor et à Loki à tenir sur des skis fut hilarant, mais Tony attrapa des crampes aux abdos à force de rire quand il les jugea prêts, les lança sur une piste et les vit se foncer dedans à peine vingt mètres plus bas et descendre le reste du flan de montagne la tête la première et les pieds ensuite.

Steve non plus n'était jamais monté sur des skis avant, mais, avisé comme toujours, il choisit Bruce comme formateur, ce qui lui évita de devenir une sorte de bonhomme de neige qui dégringolait une pente raide à vive allure tout en hurlant des insanités sur ''cette putain de Tony Stark'' -dixit Loki évidemment, puisque d'ailleurs, Thor trouva leur chute plutôt drôle à faire-.

Quant à Logan, il refusa tout bonnement d'apprendre, puisque de toute façon, avec ses kilos d'adamantium sur les os, il s'enfonçait dans la neige d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres à chaque pas… Ce qui le faisait vraiment chier et il ne s'en privait sûrement pas pour le faire bien comprendre à tout le monde. Par contre il aimait beaucoup la cheminé, et le canapé juste devant.

Ces vacances leur firent oublier les fêtes de fin d'année un moment. Et à part la tentative de vol du sapin géant du Rockfeller Center par Fatalis, que le reste des Quatre Fantastiques put gérer, il n'y eut aucun incident majeur qui aurait requis leur présence à New York. À croire que même les supervilains avaient une famille avec qui passer Noël …

Cependant, ils en oublièrent tellement les fêtes de fin d'année, et Clint fut tellement remis de sa convalescence qu'il retrouva sa capacité à emmerder les gens, et en particulier, à emmerder Loki. Ainsi, après le chocolat chaud salé, les batailles de boules de neige avec le Hulk, la sauce soja à la place du sirop d'érable, et encore d'autres farces mineures, -Clint avait vraiment tout appris de Loki- une fut particulièrement non-appréciée : le remplacement du shampoing spécial lisseur de cheveux foncés bouclés par de la teinture rose.

Ce ne fut pas tant la couleur qui fit péter un câble à Loki, nan c'était plutôt la basse qualité du produit et surtout que du coup ses cheveux étaient bouclés. Enfin toujours était-il qu'il péta un câble : le chalet, qui résonnait de rires et de bavardages amicaux, fut soudain secoué d'un cri presque animal, et le silence s'en suivit, brisé ensuite par l'éclat de rire de Barton. Puis Loki déboula dans la salon, totalement nu et surtout avec sa longue chevelure rose fluo. Il avisa que seul Clint riait, les autres étaient trop choqués, soit par son entrejambe, soit par la couleur de sa crinière, et il en déduisit que l'archer était l'auteur de cette vilénie, ce qui était totalement vrai. Le dieu résista très difficilement à la pulsion d'attraper le faucon par le cou et de serrer ses mains si fort autour que ses yeux seraient sortis de leurs orbites et il préféra aller se calmer dehors, en claquant la porte, ce qui fit trembler toute la montagne, et peut-être même toute la chaîne du Jura.

-Woh, je pensais pas qu'il allait être à poil quand même, se moqua Clint.

Steve eut besoin de se tenir à la table, Thor regarda la porte que son frère venait de presque dégonder, tandis que les autres reportèrent leurs yeux accusateurs sur Barton. Surtout Tony, ses yeux caramel n'avaient peut-être jamais été aussi déçus de quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il à l'agent.

-Pour rigoler !

Tony eut une moue triste.

-On ne rigole pas avec les cheveux de Loki, Clint. Dit-il enfin avant d'aller dehors pour chercher son amant.

Clint perdit son sourire et avisa alors les regards des autres …

-Quoi ? … Il m'a fait mille fois pire !

Mais personne ne fut convaincu par cet argument …

-Bon okay … fit Clint en se levant du canapé et en rejoignant Tony dehors.

Le génie était tout seul, en train de scruter l'obscurité du soir qui tombait ponctuée de flocons de neige, et il était en train de se frotter les bras. Mais pas de signe de Loki.

-Il est où ?

-Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas où il est ! S'écria le milliardaire.

Clint fit une grimace avant de dire qu'il était désolé et Tony se mit en colère en lui disant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait dire ça et que de toute façon, c'était trop tard ! Puis il rentra, alors Clint le suivit, parce qu'il se les gelait grave.

-Où est Loki ? Demanda Thor, largement inquiet.

-Parti.

-Tout seul ?

-Écoute Thor, je ne sais pas où il est d'accord ? Quand je suis sorti, il n'était déjà plus là ! Expliqua Tony, au moins aussi inquiet que lui.

-Mais … la nuit tombe, fit remarquer Bruce.

-Loki est un géant des glaces, il risque pas d'attraper froid, lança Logan que cette dispute commençait à agacer.

-Mais … commença Thor d'une petite voix et d'un air de chiot, Loki n'a jamais été tout seul dans une montagne ! Et il ne connait rien à cet endroit ! Il pourrait tomber dans une crevasse !

Okay, là ils étaient tous définitivement inquiets, et se tournèrent vers le Wolverine.

-Quoi ?

-Tu … tu as du flair pas vrai Logan ? Tu pourrais le retrouver ! Proposa quelqu'un.

-Dans la nuit et la neige ? En plus y'a du vent ! Râla le mutant.

-S'il te plaît ! Je te fais le cadeau que tu veux à Noël ! En plus de celui que je t'ai déjà acheté ! Supplia Tony.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel et accepta. Il enfila deux doudounes et partit dans la montagne en solitaire, à la recherche de Loki. En fait, il ne cherchait pas vraiment Loki, t'façon, sa piste disparaissait à quelques mètres à peine du chalet, et il n'y avait plus non plus de traces de pas nulle part. Ce con avait dû se téléporter, et il rentrerait tout seul à un moment. Du coup, il en profita pour rester seul quelques heures, à marcher dans la nature et à rencontrer un lynx et une colonie de chamois endormie.

Pendant ce temps, Loki, qui en effet était rentré à la tour, se lavait les cheveux avec son shampoing anti-frisottis, et quand il eut fini de faire partir la teinture éphémère de Barton, il se mit en quête de ses cadeaux.

Ni lui ni Logan ne rentrèrent de la nuit, que Clint passa mauvaise. Ce qui constituerait sa punition.

Le lendemain matin, quand Tony se leva aux aurores, puisque sans Loki il ne pouvait pas dormir de toute façon, il retrouva le dieu occupé à transvaser deux substances dans deux flacons différents, vengeance calculée sans doute, et Logan, en train de dormir sur le canapé, en compagnie d'un saint Bernard, qu'il avait sans doute trouver cette nuit.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Loki tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Enfin, en se serrant contre son dos plutôt, puisque l'autre était absorbé dans sa tâche.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux pour le cadeau que je présume être pour Natasha.

-Oh noooon ! Tu les as trouvés ?! Loki ! T'es rentré à la tour ?! Mais … et Logan ?!

Loki haussa les sourcils et désigna le mutant qui ronflait … ou alors était-ce le chien ?

-Mais il t'a cherché toute la nuit !

Loki haussa les épaules, et secoua bien ses flacons pour ensuite aller les remettre dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri similaire au dernier creva le silence, et le sourire de Loki quand Barton revint avec les cheveux verts fut … ravi.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

Finalement, le 23, au bout d'une semaine, ils rentrèrent tous à New York pour fêter Noël là-bas, au pied de leur grand sapin, après une dernière fondue/tartiflette/raclette -ils étaient avec Thor ET Loki n'oublions pas-.

Clint avait encore des choses à apprendre de Loki pour ses farces, à savoir, ne pas utiliser de la teinture éphémère, mais de la définitive, qui mettrait plusieurs mois à s'en aller … Ainsi l'archer se baladait désormais toujours avec un bonnet pour camoufler sa tignasse … verte … et … il s'était aussi cassé une jambe … oh, c'était un pur accident ! Ce n'était pas du tout la faute de Loki si ce sapin s'était bizarrement déplacé de cinquante mètres pour venir pile sur le chemin de Barton et ses skis … _pur accident _!

Bref, l'archer était à nouveau coincé sur le canapé. Natasha était occupée, et c'était Loki qui avait été chargé de le surveiller pour qu'il n'essaye pas de se relever. Le brun avait bien sûr refusé de réparer l'os du faucon. Vengeance. Ce mot prenait une autre tournure quand il s'appliquait au dieu de la malice …

Enfin, le soir du 24 arriva et Loki sentit l'effervescence que la date procurait aux humains. Il était curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait. Steve sortit enfin la dinde du four tandis que les autres mettaient les couverts, la table bien dressée, les cadeaux emballés et alignés sous le sapin, …

-Loki ! Tu peux aider Clint à venir à table ? Demanda Bruce.

-Non, fit tout simplement le prince en allant plutôt s'asseoir à sa place.

Bruce fut pris au dépourvu, mais Thor eut pitié de Clint et le porta comme une princesse sur sa chaise à la table.

Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde regardait Steve découper la dinde. Normalement Tony aurait dû le faire, mais Pepper avait dit non, parce que l'année précédente, ça avait été un carnage, et Rhodey avait confirmé pendant que Happy adressait un regard désolé à son patron … Donc ils avaient tiré à la courte-paille, mais quand c'était tombé sur Thor … ils avaient recommencé pour tomber sur Logan … ça aurait pu le faire si le mutant y avait mis de la bonne volonté, mais quand il avait sorti ses griffes, ils avaient recommencé, et finalement, c'était tombé sur Steve …

Steve était content, parce que c'était sa première fois.

-C'est ta première fois avec une din…

-Tony Stark, tu finis cette phrase et je te jure que tu n'as plus qu'un œil à la fin de la soirée, menaça Romanov.

Tony s'était tu, vexé.

Ils avaient mangé dans la joie et la bonne humeur ensuite, se moquant gentiment des uns des autres, comme une vraie famille, puis minuit était arrivée et avec elle le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Tony avait alors emmené Bruce en aparté, et il était revenu seul … et ça avait beaucoup inquiété les autres … surtout quand un rugissement hulkien avait retenti.

Mark avait alors demandé à Loki d'emmener les non-super-héros dans la pièce anti-hulk pour les protéger, et ils avaient tous fuit le salon sauf les avengers.

Sauf qu'au bout de quelques minutes à n'entendre aucun bruit bizarre … Loki avait commencé à s'inquiéter, et ils étaient tous revenus pour voir ce qui se passait … Loki ouvrit la porte d'un coup et :

-Joyeux Noëëëël ! avaient hurlé tous les avengers, Hulk compris.

Enfin, Hulk avait plutôt hurlé un RAAAAAWR ! Mais on avait saisi l'intention.

Loki fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils devant le bonnet à pompon, le costume rouge, la hotte et la barbe blanche que portait le géant vert … Puis il avisa alors Tony … qui portait un costume de lanières de cuir noir, d'anneaux argenté et de clous dorés, un fouet dans les mains, qui prit la parole :

-Pour ton premier Noël avec nous Loki, on a décidé de faire une sorte de pièce de théâtre pour t'expliquer notre coutume.

Loki remarqua que le costume de Thor était en fait une grosse dinde. Clint était déguisé en lutin, avec des chaussures à clochette et un bonnet rouge à rayures vertes qui laissaient dépasser ses cheveux verdâtres. L'archer tirait la tronche et c'est ce qui attira le premier sourire sur les lèvres du dieu farceur.

Natasha portait une jupe très courte, rouge, avec du coton blanc en bas, et un t-shirt assorti qui laissait voir qu'elle avait aussi un soutien-gorge assorti. Quant à Steve, il avait du mal à marcher avec son costume de sapin, ses pieds enrobés de papiers cadeaux pour représenter des présents …

Tony s'avança alors vers Loki et lui posa sur le crâne un serre-tête avec des bois de renne … puis il prit le tube de rouge à lèvre que Pepper lui tendait et posa la pointe sur le nez de Loki, qui perdit son sourire, laissant une trace rouge.

Loki avisa dans un coin de la pièce Peter, Johnny, Logan et Mark qui se retenaient d'exploser de rire et les foudroya du regard.

Jarvis commença alors à raconter :

_-Il était une fois, un jeune garçon nommé Peter …_

Le jeune homme blanchit horriblement … c'était pas prévu ça … enfin, du moins, vu le sourire des Avengers, c'était prévu, mais on ne le lui avait pas dit. Il s'avança vers eux la mort dans l'âme … pendant que le public s'installait sur le canapé.

_-Peter attendait Noël avec impatience chaque année, car le Père Noël lui apportait les cadeaux qu'il avait demandé toute l'année. _

Pour illustrer les dires de la voix off, Hulk attrapa Steve/sapin et le posa devant Peter qui cacha ses yeux de sa main, pendant que les autres étaient déjà morts de rire.

_-Mais une année, à Noël, Peter ne reçut pas ses cadeaux, et le père noël ne vint pas chez lui._

Hulk rattrapa Steve et le balança derrière lui.

_-Alors il décida d'aller lui-même chez le Père Noël,_ continua Jarvis aussi imperturbable que d'habitude,_ pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé … _

Quand la voix de Jarvis s'arrêta, Peter comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose … jouer la pièce …

-Comment est-ce que je mime ça ? Demanda l'acteur improvisé d'une voix absolument blasée.

-Allez, mets-y un peu du tiens Peter … l'encouragea Tony.

Le jeune homme avança alors d'un pas.

-_Arrivé chez le Père Noël, le petit garçon, frappa à la porte …_

Peter frappa à une porte invisible …

_-Et ce fut la mère noël qui lui ouvrit._

Natasha ouvrit la porte imaginaire … elle arborait le même air que Peter et Loki se jura de se souvenir de ce jour le plus longtemps possible.

_-''Bonjour Mère Noël !'' Dit le petit garçon, ''Je viens voir si le Père Noël est en danger.'' _

Peter répéta … et en son for intérieur il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas en train de réviser ses cours de biochimie.

-Entre petit garçon, fit Natasha d'une voix à glacer le sang, le voyage a dû être long et tu dois avoir froid !

_-''Je n'ai pas eu mes cadeaux Mère Noël !'' Annonça le petit garçon. Et la Mère Noël fut glacée d'effroi d'entendre cela, puis Peter entra dans la maison du Père Noël, et il remarqua un petit lutin, les créatures qui aident le père Noël à fabriquer les cadeaux pour les enfants. Le petit lutin avait la jambe cassée, et Peter lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé …_

…

-Oh, je dois le dire ? Que t'est-il arrivé petit lutin !? Fit Peter.

Le ''petit'' lutin Clint, lui lança un regard noir, et lui annonça que le père fouettard lui avait volé le cadeau qu'il était en train de fabriquer et lui avait cassé la jambe, et Barton ne desserra pas les dents, et Loki savait qu'il maudissait le nom de Tony dans sa tête.

-_''Le Père Fouettard ? Mais qui est-ce ?'' demanda le petit garçon … Et le petit lutin lui décrivit le Père Fouettard._

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire Clint, avertit doucement Tony.

-C'est l'ennemi juré du Père Noël ! Il a un fouet pour punir les enfants qui n'ont pas été sages pendant l'année, s'exclama Barton. Et c'est un gros enfoiré qui adore s'habiller en sm, chuchota-t-il, ce qui fit rire l'adolescent.

Tony fit alors claquer son fouet et eut un rire diabolique forcé avant d'exhiber le cadeau qu'il était censé avoir volé au lutin.

-_Mais alors le Père Noël rentra de sa nuit de dur labeur et combattit bravement le Père Fouettard pour lui reprendre le cadeau du petit Peter. _

Hulk poussa un rugissement et attrapa Tony qui hurla que c'était pas prévu :

-Doucement Hulk doucemeeeeeeeeeeeeent ! Hurla-t-il quand il le lança à travers la baie vitrée, Nooooooooon ! Ma baie vitréééééééééée ! Entendirent tous les autres avant qu'une armure ne traverse la pièce pour aller récupérer Tony avant qu'il ne finisse en bouillie sur le sol.

-HULK AIME THÉÂTRE ! Rugit le géant vert.

Iron Man revint à la hauteur de leur étage et balança le cadeau dans la tronche du Père Noël avant de s'enfuir dans un coup de propulseur poursuivit par la bête.

-_… Le Père Noël devait reconduire le petit Peter chez lui grâce à son traîneau conduit par Rudolf le renne au nez rouge, mais le Père Noël étant actuellement indisponible, je recommande désormais l'improvisation mademoiselle Romanov_, annonça Jarvis.

-Tiens, voilà ton cadeau petit Peter, fit la mère noël espionne et tendant le paquet cadeau vide à Spider-Man. Tu resteras bien manger un bout de dinde avec nous ? Et voilà c'est fini ! Abrégea-t-elle alors que Thor était content qu'on ait parlé de lui en dinde.

-On ne devrait pas aller aider Tony ? Demanda Steve.

-T'inquiète, l'armure a une autonomie de trois jours, il devrait être en sûreté passés les deux kilomètres d'altitude, rassura Clint.

-Bon, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? Interrogea Peter.

Le Sapin, la Dinde et la Mère Noël firent la distribution.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

Tous les ans, le 24 décembre, Loki repensait au premier qu'il avait passé en compagnie des humains. Et tous les ans, il mettait ce serre-tête et le pull qu'il avait découvert dans un des cadeaux que le Père Noël lui avait offert, avec des rennes dessus, dont un avait le nez rouge … Il était trop grand pour lui, et il était décousu par endroit maintenant, mais c'était juste son plus beau cadeau. Parce que c'était le premier que Tony lui avait fait, et ces souvenirs étaient les premiers que les avengers lui avaient offerts. Ils les chériraient toujours du plus profond de son cœur. Et il se foutrait toujours de la gueule de Clint en lutin aussi évidemment.

* * *

_*Oui la Norvège et l'Islande pratiquent encore la chasse à la baleine de nos jours, le seul truc qui me révulse à propos de la Scandinavie …_

_*je préfère rester neutre xD_

_*je ris pas, cette marque de vodka existe !_

* * *

Tadaaaaah !

C'était pas du tout censé tourner comme ça xD -si la pièce de théâtre était prévue xD-

Oui bon … j'avoue, la timeline de Mischievous ne me permet pas cet Os en plus … enfin du moins pas sans spoiler la moitié des trucs xD Mais c'est pas grave, c'est Noël xD On va dire qu'il s'agit d'un monde parallèle ? :P

En tout cas, j'espère que vous passez de joyeuses fêtes ! Tout plein d'amour !


End file.
